Una estrella en lo alto
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Mycroft volvió a llenar las copas –'ultima vez', se dijo a sí mismo–, antes de acabar sentado junto al Inspector una vez más y retomar la charla antes que los saludos pertinentes los desviaran de su conversación. Fic escrito para el intercambio de regalos 2013 del foro 'I am SHER locked'


La estrella en lo alto.

**Resumen: **Mycroft volvió a llenar las copas –'ultima vez', se dijo a sí mismo–, antes de acabar sentado junto al Inspector una vez más y retomar la charla antes que los saludos pertinentes los desviaran de su conversación.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **Lestrade-Mycroft.

**Clasificación: **Amistad-Romance-Navidad-Pre Slash (?)

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **6.235

**Notas: **Me toco I-Am-Momom, espero que lo escrito le llegue a gustar, a ella y a todas las que leen. Me habia interesado por tu tercer Plot, Momo, pero no sé, algo dentro de mi perfirio darte el Mystrade de regalo... XD**  
**

**Fecha: **16/12/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**La estrella en lo alto.**

Podía decir que su familia había sido en esos años mucho más numerosa que en tiempos pasados. Si bien no todos los que habían comenzado a pasar las fiestas en la gran mansión Holmes llevaban el rotulo de 'familia' propiamente dicho, Mycroft no podía verlos de otra forma ya.

Quizás todo había tomado un rumbo mucho más interesante desde que el pequeño y gracioso hombre, que para él era el rubio doctor, había entrado en la vida de su hermano menor.

John había sido la razón por la cual Sherlock había aceptado pasar al menos un día en su viejo hogar, ya fuera para festejar la Navidad o para despedir el año; según los planes que el mismo doctor había armado, a su vez, con su hermana.

Mycroft vio con algo de sorpresa y un poco de molestia cuando horas antes de la cena, la cual creyó que pasarían ellos solos, su casa se llenó de gente. Ruidosa y por momentos desconocida gente. Bueno, no le costaría más que una mirada para saber de quiénes se trataban, y una llamada a Anthea pronto arreglaría el problema de seguro.

Su primera Navidad junto a su hermano, luego de años de separación, había sido la que él menos había planeado; pero no por ello había sido menos prometedora.

Había suficiente gente invitada esa noche como para desviar las insidiosas palabras de Sherlock en otras tantas direcciones que no fueran su propia persona. Y para coronar aquello, John no perdía detalle del brillante pero insufrible detective que tenia por compañero.

Además, las personas que estaban allí conocían tan bien a su hermano, que la mayoría ya no hacía caso a sus críticas… o lo mandaban a molestar a John en lo que tardaban de buscar algo para entretenerlo.

La señora Hudson y Molly se convirtieron en las cocineras oficiales de esa celebración, así como Lestrade se había comprometido a traer el mejor vino que pudiera conseguir en el mercado, y John hacia su parte con el resto de las cosas que podían hacer falta.

Sherlock no se ofrecía a ayudar en nada, aunque jamás había puesto reparo en todo lo que se organizaba alrededor de él. Sabía muy bien que Mycroft dejaba que todo esto pasara, pero siempre tenía algo listo, sólo por si las cosas no salían del todo bien.

Quizás esos últimos años fueran las únicas fiestas en las que Mycroft se había sentido a gusto de estarlas celebrando, y tal vez hasta había ansiado su llegada por casi la mitad del año.

Pero en ese en particular estaba programado que el doctor Watson lo pasara junto a su hermana, por lo que Sherlock penaría por su departamento hasta que su compañero y amigo regresara. No importaba cuánto Mycroft estuviera dispuesto a insistirle, el detective simplemente no estaba considerando el pasar las Navidades en su casa sin la compañía del rubio.

«¿Crees en verdad que pasaré la noche en tu casa? ¿No basta para ti el hecho de que no hemos intentado matarnos en los pasados años? -SH»

«Siempre agradezco eso, Sherlock. Y sé que John es un miembro activo para que eso suceda de esa manera.»

«¡Exactamente! Entonces, ¿qué te hace creer que será lo mismo sin su presencia? -SH»

Sherlock no dejaba ser un niño malcriado a pesar de todo. Y como todo niño, aún se ponía de mal humor cuando su mejor amigo no podía 'jugar' con él. Afortunadamente, John sólo estaría lejos de su hermano por dos días nada más.

«Que pases una bella Navidad, querido hermano.»

«Sí, lo mismo para ti.»

Mycroft sonrió al cerrar su teléfono; era obvio que se había estado mal acostumbrando a la presencia de tantas personas en esas fechas. Estaba esperando que el aroma de la cena casera de la señora Hudson llenara su cocina, y la risa de la patóloga rompa el silencio en momentos desacordes, sólo porque el vino había sido demasiado para ella.

También las pujas entre su hermano y su compañero, mientras todos insinuaban una relación que no existía… Él sería el primero en enterarse si eso fuera cierto. Pero mientras tanto, podía divertirse a costa de la poca paciencia del ex militar sobre el tema.

Sí, ese año todo sería más tranquilo… extremadamente silencioso y aburrido. Lo mejor era preparar una cena sencilla, o no cenar, simplemente.

Después de todo, en su trabajo siempre surgían imprevistos. Tal vez y ni siquiera notara el paso de las horas.

—Señor, tengo una llamada del Inspector Lestrade en la línea dos… E insiste en hablar con usted personalmente. —Anthea comentó, sin dejar de ver su teléfono un solo segundo.

—Está bien, lo atenderé. Puedes retirarte.

No tardó dos segundos, después de que la puerta se cerrase, en tomar el tubo y presionar la entrada de la llamada.

—Buenos días, Inspector… ¿A qué debo el placer de su llamada?.

«Lo siento, señor Holmes, pero al parecer ni Sherlock ni John se dignaron en decirme lo que haremos estas fiestas… y no encuentro a ninguno de ellos.» La voz de Lestrade se oía lejana, quizás no estaba en Scotland en esos momentos.

—Oh, sí… Creo que John ya se encuentra en lo de su hermana, y Sherlock está de mal humor en su piso… Es entendible que no esté contestando su teléfono.

«Oh, bueno… Ahora lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿no habrá cena este año?»

Mycroft sonrió de lado por un corto instante, antes de aclarar su garganta en busca de las palabras correctas.

—La cena no se cancela, Inspector. Usted está invitado a ella, como siempre. Aunque sé que podría ser aburrido sin tantas personas a nuestro alrededor. —Mycroft esperó un segundo, en el que Greg parecía estar pensando en qué contestar. —De todas formas, estoy seguro que festejaremos todos juntos el fin del año.

«Oh… Claro, sí. Quiero decir… si no soy una molestia…»

—Por favor, Inspector. Creo que ambos estamos más que aterrados de pasar esta noche solos… —El mayor de los Holmes pareció sincerarse. Había conocido al Inspector desde hacía varios años, debido al seguimiento que mantenía sobre su hermano menor, pero sólo había tenido interacción con él en el último tiempo. Tal vez esa fecha sí le estaba afectando más de lo debido. —Me honraría mucho contar con su presencia en la mesa.

«Y para mí sería un gran placer estar allí… Claro que estaré.»

—Muy bien, un auto pasará por Scotland Yard a las 20:30… ¿O prefiere antes pasar por su casa?.

«No, estará bien así… Nos vemos, entonces.»

—Claro, Inspector, hasta la noche. —Mycroft suspiró, no era en verdad lo mejor que hubiera pensado para pasar esa noche… Oh, por favor… ¿a quién quería engañar?.

La única razón por la cual había estado soportando la presencia de tantas personas en su casa, sin contar a su hermano y a su inseparable amigo, era la posibilidad remota de compartir al menos una fecha al año con aquel hombre.

Sherlock no invitaba a nadie por su voluntad, pero el doctor… Ah, lo que ya le debía a ese hombre no tenia medida. Claro que John jamás se llegaría a imaginar lo que había estado haciendo para él.

No que Mycroft fuera a comentárselo a alguien tampoco.

Siempre se había contentado con poder ver desde cierta distancia las cosas que más le gustaban, pero que estaban fuera de su alcance. Y el Inspector Lestrade, lamentablemente, formaba parte de esa reducida lista de cosas que Mycroft no podía tener.

Tampoco era como si ellos pudieran cultivar una amistad en las pocas ocasiones que se cruzaban, ya bien por los trabajos en los que Sherlock se metía y necesitaba de la intervención de su hermano, o por las cosas que debían ser cubiertas y requerían de sus esporádicas apariciones.

Lestrade no le tenía mucho aprecio por eso, y estaba más que consciente que su figura no era la más apreciada de todas al verlo aparecer. Imponía respeto, y algo de miedo también.

—Estaré en casa esta noche, Anthea… Haz los preparativos para la cena.

—Bien, señor. ¿Qué desea que se sirva?.

—Lo tradicional. Estoy seguro que no es muy tarde para conseguir una mesa de Navidad adecuada.

—¿Sólo para usted, señor? —La mujer abandonó la pantalla de su teléfono fugazmente, antes de sonreír para sí misma, una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor de los Holmes.

—No, tendré un invitado a cenar. Gestiona que pasen a recoger al Inspector Lestrade a las 20:30 por Scotland Yard.

—Muy bien, señor… —Anthea asintió, tomando nota de lo pedido. —¿Algo más, señor?.

Mycroft elevó sus ojos, pensando.

—Sí, querida… Necesito que consigas un regalo, uno bueno. De muy buen gusto, sobrio y elegante.

—¿Algo en mente, señor?.

—No, lo dejo a tu entera imaginación… Oh, y no importa el precio. —Comentó antes de que la mujer dejara su despacho.

No era una mala idea la de regalarle algo al Inspector. Después de todo… era Navidad. Ya pensaría en alguna excusa, si el hombre se la pedía.

Salió de su oficina antes de lo que pensaba hacerlo. Había pedido a Anthea que tuviera un traje para la ocasión listo para él, pero fiel a su manía de controlarlo todo, pensó que lo mejor era elegir por sí mismo qué atuendo era el mejor para la cena.

Pasó por el comedor, luego de acabar de vestirse, para revisar la preparación de la mesa, hallando todo muy bien distribuido. Después llevó su presencia hacia la cocina, sintiéndose envolver en el aroma a tradición. Sin embargo, Mycroft emitió un leve suspiro; en verdad que no era lo mismo, no como cuando la señora Hudson tomaba su cocina para cocinar ella, ayudada por la señorita Hooper.

Todo olía exquisito, y estaba seguro de que lo sabría también, pero el aroma no era el mismo al del año pasado. No había calidez en esa cocina…

—¿Todo está bien, señor? —Anthea lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndolo sentir realmente miserable. ¿Cuándo se había acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanta gente? O peor aún… ¿a necesitar de ellos con tanto afán?.

—Sí, querida. ¿Has puesto el vino que pedí en la cava?.

—Está hecho señor; la temperatura justa… Tres botellas de su mejor vino. También hay otras dos botellas de Champagne que su madre envió de Francia.

—Bien. —Mycroft asintió satisfecho y se dispuso a dejar la cocina, pero antes… —Oh, quizás no haga falta, pero pon un par de botellas de cerveza a enfriar también. —Fugazmente pensó que el paladar del Inspector podía pedir algo no tan refinado como un añejado vino tinto.

—¿Su favorita, señor? En la bodega hay un buen lote de cerveza negra…

—Sí, aunque también pon un par de botellas de la otra. Tomará la que él decida. —Murmuró lo último para sí mismo, antes de dejarse llevar por su propio cuerpo hacia su despacho privado. No tenía nada para hacer, pero aún era temprano.

Evitó mandar cualquier mensaje a Sherlock. A pesar de lo malhumorado que su hermano podía llegar a estar, no era sano ponerse en la mira de su aburrimiento. Estaba más que seguro que no tardaría mucho tiempo en deducirlo todo. Sí, lo mejor era dejar a Sherlock seguir pensando en su compañero.

Sí… eso era lo mejor.

Sintió que el tiempo no estaba dispuesto a tomar el constante ritmo de siempre, pues al ver el reloj de su oficina privada se dio cuenta que todavía era muy temprano; y luego de ver una segunda vez, de lo que para él fue una eternidad, vio que apenas habían pasado unos minutos.

Bufó de mala gana, así no llegaría a nada. Sacó de los cajones de su escritorio algunos papeles que se suponía debía leer. No era lo que había querido hacer ese día, pero era algo en lo que mantener su cabeza ocupada. Afortunadamente sirvió muy bien, tan bien que casi saltó de su sillón cuando oyó la campana de la puerta principal sonar.

Se reprendió suavemente al ver que casi eran las nueve de la noche, dejó todo desordenado sobre su escritorio, incluso siendo que aquellos papeles eran lo suficientemente importantes como para estar bajo llave.

Pero lo que en esos momentos menos le interesaba era guardarlos. Se apresuró, ganándole a Anthea la llegada a la puerta. Asintió levemente, avisándole que sería él en persona quien recibiría a su invitado.

—Luego que la cena esté servida, tú y los demás pueden retirarse, querida. —Mycroft anunció, acabando de arreglar su corbata y saco. Le pareció lo más adecuado, un simple traje sobrio… Bastante alejado de su acostumbrado 'tres piezas'.

—Muy bien señor. Lo que solicitó está sobre la mesa. —Anthea sonrió, al parecer bastante divertida con la reacción de su jefe. —Espero que tenga una buena cena… y una muy feliz Noche Buena.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también. —Contestó el mayor de los Holmes, sin evitar la mueca dibujada en sus labios, ante lo que era una inequívoca insinuación por parte de su secretaria.

Lo último que vio de la mujer fue su espalda doblando en dirección a la cocina, y se dispuso a respirar una vez más antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Inspector…?.

—Hola… Creo que debí aceptar el tiempo extra para pasar por mi casa… —Greg sonrió al otro lado de la puerta, viendo la mirada inquisitiva del 'Gobierno Británico' en persona, y de golpe se sintió muy estúpido. —Hubo un intercambio de regalos en la Yard… Y a mí me tocó ser Santa Claus. —Explicó avergonzado. El Inspector estaba tan rojo como el atuendo que estaba vistiendo.

Mycroft asintió, sin saber qué decir; cada uno aún de su lado respectivo de la puerta. Por un segundo, cruzó por su mente la idea de ofrecerle uno de sus trajes: no creía que pudieran quedarle muy grandes, o viceversa.

Sin embargo todo aquello era…

—Bien, no sería Navidad si no tenemos la visita de Santa Claus esta noche, ¿no es así? —Comentó con una sonrisa, dejando el espacio necesario en la puerta para que al fin Greg pudiera traspasar el umbral.

Observó el atuendo, desde el gorro en la entrecana cabeza, hasta las botas negras; al parecer se habían tomado un gran esfuerzo en la caracterización.

—Puedo preguntar… ¿y la barba?.

Greg parpadeó, no sabiendo si aquel hombre serio y frio estaba… Porque Mycroft era igual a Sherlock, ¿no? Y el detective no bromeaba. Entonces, no era posible que su hermano sí lo hiciera.

—Pica un poco, por ello me la quité… Prefiero ser una versión un poco más moderna del gordo rojo, si no es molestia. —Comentó el inspector, sintiendo que había cometido un error al venir de Scotland directamente hacia la cena.

Observó a Mycroft Holmes vestido de forma completamente elegante, nada nuevo en verdad, y él parecía ir a una fiesta de disfraces de segunda mano así vestido… Bueno, siendo realista, ni siquiera vistiendo el mejor de sus trajes podría estar a la altura de ese hombre. Los Holmes parecían estar vestidos para mezclarse entre la realeza; incluso Sherlock, más que envuelto en escenas de crímenes brutales, parecía más un modelo que un detective.

—No se preocupe. Creo que está muy bien para la ocasión.

Greg creyó que lo mejor era aceptar esas palabras. Dejó la bolsa blanca que venía colgando de su hombro a un lado de su cuerpo, cuando Mycroft lo invitó a sentarse en la sala, mientras esperaban el llamado a la cena.

—Es una lástima que seamos tan pocos para esta cena, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser uno más para estas fechas.

—Sí, yo también… Por ello me extrañó que John… Bueno, el doctor no tiene ninguna razón para invitarme cada año…

—Por favor, John Watson es de esos hombres que les gusta tener a su familia cerca. —El hombre elegante habló, sin ver a Greg a los ojos, mientras se movía entre las botellas para servir dos vasos con whisky. —Y creo que lentamente en eso nos convertimos para él… En su familia. Quizás otros más u otros menos… Yo por ejemplo, sé que no soy más que 'el hermano de Sherlock', pero aún bajo ese rotulo sé que tengo un espacio en su vida.

—Eso quiere decir que yo soy… '¿El que le da los casos a Sherlock?' —Greg aceptó el vaso, moviendo levemente el pequeño cubo de hielo en el fondo.

Mycroft sonrió, negando.

—No, más bien es… 'Quien confía en Sherlock'. Aunque tiene razón en que el núcleo central sea mi hermano, si es a eso a lo que quiere llegar.

—Bueno, no es raro. Digo, me llevo bien con el hombre… Pero la mayor parte de nuestras conversaciones tienen a Sherlock como nexo. Creo que su hermano menor tiene una presencia muy fuerte como para simplemente olvidarnos que está allí, es casi omnipresente.

"¿Omnipresente, eh?" Eso era bueno, se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Entonces a él qué rotulo le cuadraba mejor?.

—Dios… —Mycroft buscó la mirada del DI, para simplemente verlo negar, luego de esa extraña exhalación. No estaba pensando en que Greg Lestrade había pensado lo mismo que él… aunque no parecía haber otra razón válida, al parecer.

Por un lado estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación. A pesar que estaban hablando de su hermano y del doctor, debía dar gracias de que simplemente no permanecieron en un incómodo silencio desde un principio. Ese era un miedo bastante difícil de vencer para él; no era como si pudiera comentarle al Inspector sobre lo cerca que estaban las nuevas elecciones coreanas, o el estado de varios países en América del Sur. Definitivamente, esa no serian conversación para una cena de Navidad, aunque su madre siempre lo había escuchado cuando él las había sacado a colación en la sobremesa. Claro que Lestrade no era su madre…

¡Gracias a Dios!.

—Entonces, ¿John está con su hermana?… ¿Ha-Hadley?

—Harriet, sí. Seguro lo estará hasta mañana… No creo que tarde más que eso, al menos no si en verdad quiere encontrar un piso al que volver.

—¿Sherlock es…?.

—Mi hermano es capaz de gestionar una rápida vuelta de su compañero, a como dé lugar… Y no exactamente tener reparos en la manera de hacerlo. —Mycroft se estiró, lo más elegantemente posible, al menos ante la mirada de Greg. Verlo cruzar las piernas tan relajadamente sobre el sillón… ¿Quién podía hacer eso sin dejar de ser un maldito Dios todopoderoso en el intento?.

Obviamente Mycroft era el hombre.

—Sí, puedo imaginarme eso. —Sonrió de lado, aún sin quitarse de la mente la imagen del hombre frente a él como un maldito Dios. —No, tal vez no…

—No es difícil. Sherlock es… en una sola palabra, muy posesivo con sus cosas.

—¿Cosas? ¿John es una cosa… de Sherlock?.

—Sé que no suena nada bien, pero es como decir que mi hermano ama al doctor… —Mycroft sonrió ante la forma en la que el rostro del Inspector se deformó. —No me refiero a ese tipo de amor… Pero sí a un sentimiento de cariño que quizás aún no se ha dado cuenta que le profesa.

—¿No se da cuenta de que quiere a John? ¿Cómo es eso posible?.

—Mi hermano ha suprimido muchas cosas desde joven. Su palacio mental es una forma de almacenar sólo información realmente 'útil' para él… Pero también es la posibilidad de 'borrar' aquellas cosas que lo lastimaron.

Greg pareció confuso. ¿Qué habría capaz de poder lastimar a alguien como Sherlock Holmes? Si se lo preguntaban a él, el único punto medianamente débil que parecía tener era John, y el muy maldito era un ex soldado preparado a todo.

—Él sabe que quiere a John, sin embargo, no reconoce que 'eso' que siente no es el típico abuso que hace para con todos; en verdad aprecia al doctor, independientemente de lo que pudiera recibir a cambio por su amistad y cariño.

Esa era la forma de pensar de Sherlock. Sólo aquellos que le eran útiles, estaban a su alrededor, los que podían conseguir que él entrara o saliera de algún lugar, o gestionaran cosas en su nombre cuando se veía imposibilitado de hacerlo –las pocas veces que eso podía llegar a pasar–, era a quienes quería mantener a su lado.

Pero eso no pasaba con John. John no era un objeto para usar… Sherlock realmente lo consideraba un valioso aliado.

Anthea llegó un momento después, anunciándoles que la cena estaba servida, y que ambos podían pasar al comedor.

Greg no dejó de verse sorprendido ante lo que era una mesa de Noche Buena en todo su esplendor. Era como si no fueran solamente ellos los que cenarían esa noche, y casi creyó que no tardarían en aparecer John y Sherlock, incluso Molly y la señora Hudson.

Comieron en silencio, con un esporádico murmullo cuando algo estaba lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer un comentario sobre ello. Pero la incomodidad de ambos era más palpable de lo que ellos mismos se habían imaginado desde un principio.

No había mucho que contar, y esa era una realidad en ambos extremos de la mesa. A Greg sólo se le ocurrían historias acerca de su trabajo, y en la gran mayoría, todas protagonizadas por Sherlock. Y dudaba que Mycroft no tuviera conocimiento de ellas, con lo controlador que era con la vida de su hermano.

Cuando pasaron nuevamente al salón, dejando la mesa tal cual estaba, pues ya no quedaba nadie en la casa más que ellos dos, sintieron que el aire era nuevamente respirable. Mycroft sonrió al buscar entre las botellas preparadas previamente algo que servirle al Inspector.

—¿Irá a otro lugar luego de aquí, Inspector? —El Mayor de los Holmes mordió sus labios apenas acabó de formular su pregunta, agradeciendo que estaba dándole la espalda para poder servir las copas de ambos.

—No… Hace ya dos años que paso las fiestas solo. —Comentó con apenas una mueca de su boca.

"Sí, el divorcio… Eso fue estúpido, Mycroft." Se dijo a sí mismo el hombre, preguntándose por qué tenía que ser tan idiota esa noche en especial.

—Y aunque suene un poco egoísta… jamás he pasado mejores fiestas en mi vida. —Los ojos de Greg se abrieron, sabiendo que se había extralimitado con ese comentario. —Quiero decir, antes de separarnos todo era gris y triste… Ahora los dos estamos mejor.

—Oh, claro… ¿Tal vez algún amigo? ¿Una nueva pretendiente para su corazón?.

Greg casi no sostiene la copa que Mycroft le estaba ofreciendo. Otro error; ¿en qué estaba pensando, en verdad?.

—No. No tengo muchos amigos, y decir que Sherlock es uno de ellos es bastante deprimente… Y no, no hay mujeres en mi vida ahora.

Decir que Mycroft esperaba algo más que esa simple frase, era decir poco… La verdad es que era lo suficientemente ambigüa como para tomarla de varias maneras. Y la que le estaba llamando la atención al mayor de los Holmes, era tal vez la más alejada de la realidad.

Pero continuaron hablando por varios minutos después de un comienzo de charla bastante torpe. Para la tercera botella destapada, luego que dejaran el comedor, hablaban de cosas tan variadas que ni siquiera podían seguir el ritmo de la conversación. No había sido su idea primordial terminar ambos borrachos, pero no podía quejarse de lo fácil y natural que era ahora dirigirse al hombre sentado frente a él.

Greg reía con su esporádicos, 'intentos' de chistes, con lo cual Mycroft media la cantidad de alcohol en la sangre del Inspector. A pesar de eso, pudo evitar que la última parte consciente de su cerebro optara con detener el flujo de alcohol que corría con total libertad, cuando vio a Lestrade desprender el saco rojo, y arrojarlo contra el respaldar del sillón donde estaba sentado. Dejó que su parte inconsciente tomara las riendas de sus actos, luego de perderse en la camisa verde musgo del Inspector, tan resaltante con esos tirantes negros cruzándole los hombros.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención al reloj, abstraídos de lo último que habían estado comentando. Incluso, Mycroft estaba seguro que había soltado algo verdaderamente bochornoso acerca de su hermano, pero no podía recordar con exactitud qué era, lo cual era bueno, porque si él no podía recordar que era lo que había dicho, Greg mucho menos.

Para cuando oyeron las campanadas del viejo reloj de pie llenar la sala, ambos estaban frente a frente en el mismo sillón. Greg observó de cerca su reloj pulsera para cerciorarse de que ya era media noche, antes de cruzar su mirada con la de Mycroft. Se sonrieron chocando sus copas, que casi estaban vacías, aunque no había razón de volver a llenarlas para ese brindis.

—Feliz Navidad, Greg. —Mycroft aventuró la pronunciación de su nombre, como si cada letra fuera seda en sus labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Mycroft. —Greg en cambio se sintió más nervioso al murmurar su nombre. Con una sonrisa trémula apoyada en el filo de su copa.

—Bien, creo que es hora de abrir los regalos.

—¿Regalos?.

—Así es… —Mycroft se puso de pie, y sólo allí se dio cuenta que tal vez había bebido demasiado para esa noche. —Un presente pequeño solamente, nada especial. —Mintió, sabiendo que Anthea seguramente había comprado el más caro del mercado, obviamente por órdenes suyas.

Greg tomó el paquete, no muy grande pero tampoco muy liviano, y desenvolvió el papel sin llegar a romperlo. Podía sentir la mirada de Mycroft insistentemente sobre él, y simplemente no supo qué decir.

—Dios, es hermoso. —Murmuró, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un reloj que podía llegar a valer cientos de libras. —Es demasiado caro… no sé si es correcto que me lo quede.

—Oh, por favor, Inspector… El reloj fue adquirido para usted, ¿quien más lo tendría?.

Lestrade no contestó, aun veía el regalo en sus manos con demasiado interés. Suspiró con desgano cuando dejó la caja y reloj sobre la mesa de centro, acercándose al 'saco' de Santa Claus con el que había entrado.

A simple vista, no era más que una bolsa de tela que parecía estar vacía; pero al parecer eso no era cierto, pues Greg metió su mano dentro buscando hasta el fondo algo que encontró con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios.

—Esto no es nada comparado al reloj, pero es un obsequio para usted. —De golpe, la formalidad le pareció lo mejor a Lestrade.

Mycroft tomó la pequeña caja, más pequeña que la que había entregado a Greg, y más liviana también. Abrió el papel, tal vez con más emoción de la que debería haber demostrado, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, luego podría echarle la culpa al alcohol.

—Oh…

—Es poco en comparación, pero…

—No, Dios no… ¡Es perfecta!. Gracias. —Mycroft se apresuró a interrumpir las excusas del Inspector, mientras no dejaba de deducir aquello que tenía entre manos.

Su regalo para Greg podía ser caro, exclusivo y de muy buen gusto, pero el suyo… El suyo simplemente no tenía comparación. La Pluma se sentía ligera entre sus dedos, tenía un corte elegante a pesar de lo que pudiera llegar a creer Greg. Dorada, tal vez con un fino baño de oro, nada demasiado suntuoso… Pero no era eso lo que había llamado la atención de Mycroft, no.

Porque, mientras su caro regalo fue comprado ese mismo día para ser entregado, aquella pluma llevaba grabadas las iniciales 'MH'; obviamente un regalo pensado y planificado con antelación. Pensado especialmente para él.

Greg pareció suspirar con alivio cuando vio a Mycroft alejarse unos metros, consiguiendo un poco de papel para intentar firmar con ella. Decir que quedó fascinado era poco; el trazo era justo el que a él le gustaba: fluido y delgado, algo que resaltaría en su forma tan ornamentada de escribir.

Jamás había tenido algo como una pluma favorita. No al menos como Sherlock amaba su maldito teléfono, o ese cráneo, el cual llevaba a todos lados. Estaba más acostumbrado a cambiar de objetos con facilidad; sólo su paraguas parecía ser inmune a esa preferencia suya; aunque claro, su paraguas tenía demasiada historia encima como para simplemente deshacerse de él.

Permanecieron en silencio, con Greg cambiando su viejo reloj por el nuevo, y sintiendo el peso en su muñeca. Afuera los fuegos artificiales del centro llegaban hacia ellos en medio de un cielo despejado y completamente negro.

Mycroft volvió a llenar las copas –'ultima vez', se dijo a sí mismo–, antes de acabar sentado junto al Inspector una vez más, y retomar la charla antes de que los saludos pertinentes los desviaran de su conversación.

Permanecieron por bastante tiempo sólo hablando, esporádicamente riendo de cosas que ninguno de los dos recordaba, o entendía. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos obvió, fue el hecho de que el 'Inspector' y el 'Señor Holmes' quedaron erradicados de sus bocas. Los nombres Greg y Mycroft sonaban tan naturales ahora, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no se sintieran así de cómodos con nadie más.

**Extra.**

El humo escapó de sus labios casi al unísono que la primera campanada de la noche. Sherlock hizo una mueca de molestia por el hecho, y luego se dispuso a escuchar el estruendo hecho por la pirotecnia en el cielo.

Era la última vez que le permitiría a John dejarlo solo en una fecha tan aburrida como Navidad. Ni siquiera las mentes más enfermas parecían querer perderse los festejos de ese día… ¡Estúpido!.

Si era necesario, insistiría en que invitara a Harry a su casa; incluso prometería no hacer deducciones sobre ella, para que el temor de John por presentarlos mutuamente se redujera… un poco al menos.

Pero necesitaba que estuviera allí. Sin él parecía que sus neuronas morían más rápidamente. Y la nicotina no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles, ni mejores.

Por lo menos debía agradecer el detalle del doctor de dejar la cajetilla de sus cigarros favoritos colgando del árbol como un adorno más, ya que el hecho de estar aburriéndose se debía en parte a su culpa. ¡Él y su estúpido plan!.

Seguía quejándose cuando su teléfono sonó sobre la mesa de centro, y casi se abalanzó sobre el aparato para contestarlo.

—Sherlock Holmes. —Dijo, como si no supiera quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

«¡Feliz Navidad, Sherlock!».

La voz de John apenas se oyó por sobre el ruido de música y personas, hasta que al parecer John consiguió un lugar más tranquilo para hablar.

«Lo siento, Sherlock. Al parecer mi hermana tenía una gran fiesta planeada… ¿Estás solo?», preguntó el doctor, sintiéndose mal por haber dejado a su compañero, pero gratamente reconfortado por haberlo llamado a las 00:01 hs, luego de haber dado un rápido saludo a su hermana, y buscar la manera más eficaz de atravesar cuerpos y manos hacia la puerta de calle. Algo estúpido si se lo pensaba bien, pero importante para él, para que no se sintiera tan culpable.

—No, casualmente la Reina acaba de llegar, y como no hay té en la alacena, decidimos abrir la botella de Escocés que guardas en el segundo estante… —Sonrió contra el teléfono, como si John pudiera verlo realizar esa mueca. Aunque con todo lo que lo conocía seguramente se lo imaginaría haciéndola.

Y rápidamente se sintió menos aburrido, y sólo habían sido 24 palabras, y no demasiado elaboradas… ¡Por Dios! Extrañaba al hombre.

«Ok, pregunta estúpida, respuesta sarcástica… Tienes razón, me lo merezco.» John rió pegado a su teléfono antes de tomar las cosas más en serio. «Mañana estaré allí, si es que no trato de escapar antes que algunas amistades de Harry…»

—Sólo repite lo mismo de siempre… Alguien acabará creyéndote, tarde o temprano.

«¡Ja, ja, y JA!, Sherlock. Muy gracioso. De más esta decirte que no quiero que te fumes todo el paquete que te dejé en una noche, ¿está bien?»

—Eso sería imposible, John… Si quisiera lograr tal hazaña, te necesitaría conmigo… Podría tener dificultades para respirar luego.

«Sí, bien… Sólo no lo intentes, ¿ok?. Ahora… ¿qué sabes de nuestros 'amigos'?»

Sherlock no reprimió el bufido de fastidio, mientras John reía, bastante más eufórico que de costumbre, evidenciando que había bebido algo más de lo habitual.

—Mycroft y Lestrade están cenando en casa de mi hermano… Tal y como querías que sucediera. De más está decir que no veo la razón para que ello sea de esa forma…

«Sí, bien… La verdad es que nunca lo entenderás, Sherlock. No porque no puedas, si no porque no quieres… Pero si vieras lo que yo vi.» John se detuvo, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro. «Gracias por ayudarme en esto.»

Sherlock sintió que estaría de más hacer una broma al respecto, y sólo asintió, nuevamente como si John estuviera frente a él para verlo.

«No me hagas señas, Sherlock, que no estoy en casa. Pero mañana a primera hora lo estaré. Tengo tu regalo a resguardo, así que deja de revisar mi placard, por favor.»

—Sólo buscaba algo que me ayudara a…

«Sí, sí… y yo te creo, Sherlock Holmes. De verdad, mañana estaré allí, así comemos juntos. ¡Feliz Navidad, Sherlock!»

—Feliz Navidad, Doctor Watson. —El detective sonrió antes de que la voz de John se apagara del otro lado.

Era verdad, no quería entender el por qué John había insistido mucho en llevar la Navidad y Año nuevo a la casa de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que parecía incluir a Mycroft en su reducido y especial círculo de amigos. Pero debía reconocer que John era bueno trazando planes, tanto que hasta lo había hecho emocionarse de tal manera que los puntos flacos de los mismos fueron rápidamente reforzados por ideas suyas… y así, él estaba metido en la loca idea de hacer que Mycroft y Lestrade formaran una amistad.

"¿Amistad?" Había preguntado el Detective confundido, cuando John le explicó las razones de hacer semejante despliegue, que hasta el día de hoy llevaba tres años de comenzado.

"Bueno, ellos serán lo que quieran ser. No los estoy obligando a nada, sólo… propicio un momento adecuado." Había dicho el rubio con una sonrisa radiante, mientras hacía la lista de cosas para lo que sería la primera cena de Navidad en casa del mayor de los Holmes.

Y ese había sido su último paso –no estar ese año todos reunidos–, la razón por la que Sherlock se había quedado solo en su planta de Baker Street mientras su gordo y metiche hermano confraternizaba con el Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard.

John se las había arreglado para que pareciera casual que ellos dos terminaran juntos en la cena; para que al verse sin tanta gente alrededor pudieran encontrar –o no–, algo que los acercara.

Lo que Sherlock no sabía, es que John había jugado muy bien sus cartas, incluso antes de ese último movimiento, cuando le había sugerido a Greg el siguiente regalo del Hombre de la Reina, asegurándose que todo fuese más sencillo.

Sherlock tomó su violín, apagando el tercer cigarrillo que había encendido luego de abrir el paquete. No temía a la reacción de John, pero siempre era bueno evitar el enojo del ex militar.

Acomodó la madera laqueada en su hombro, presentando el arco de manera suave, antes de comenzar a tocar. En realidad no eran muchas horas… tal vez esperaría a John despierto.

Sí, eso es lo que haría.

**Fin del Extra.**

Greg no llegaba a reconocer cuándo era el humo del cigarrillo lo que despedía su boca, y cuándo era sólo su aliento cálido en medio del frio. Habían decidido salir al patio trasero, en parte para ver los últimos remanentes de fuegos artificiales, y por otro lado para despejar un poco sus mentes embotadas por el alcohol.

Acabaron ambos sentados sobre los escalones de mármol de la casa, viendo el cielo ya sin espectáculo de colores. Greg aún de camisa verde y pantalones rojos, y con Mycroft a su lado con el saco de su disfraz cubriéndole los hombros, lo cual lo hacía resaltar sobre el negro y elegante traje del hombre.

—Fue una bella velada, ¿no lo crees?.

—Muy buena, y muy divertida… sí. —Greg le sonrió, asintiendo a las palabras, antes de disponerse a relajarse.

Estaba agradecido por la invitación a permanecer en la casa; no creía llegar bien a su departamento ni aunque tomara un taxi para ello. Y fugazmente se preguntó si de ese momento en más todas las fiestas que compartieran serían así.

Vio el perfil de Mycroft a su lado, y sonrió como un idiota ante el semblante tranquilo del hombre. Debía darle un enorme crédito a John por esa idea… Engañar y manejar a dos Holmes al mismo tiempo debía ser todo un record merecedor de aparecer en el libro Guinnes. Y recordaría comprarle un buen regalo para darle en la fiesta de Fin de Año por esa oportunidad… No estaban retozando en una de las tantas camas de la casa, pero no podía decir que esa noche no había sido todo lo que esperaba.

Greg sonrió, algo sonrojado ante su pensamiento, intentando alejarlo de su mente.

—Bien. Creo que podríamos limpiar un poco antes de irnos a dormir…

Lestrade se puso de pie, haciendo caer un poco de nieve que se había adherido a las botamangas de su pantalón. Tendió una de sus manos hacia Mycroft para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, la cual el Mayor de los Holmes aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza, luego de arrojar su cigarrillo casi consumido hacia la nieve.

Se abrigó aún más en el saco de Santa, antes de seguir a Greg por la puerta de la galería, cerrándola de tras de sí.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas finales:** Como no querías Johnlock, ni si quiera aparecen hasta el Extra, pero espero que la constante mención de ambos no te moleste. Pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ellos eran lo que yo necesitaba para dar forma a esta cena.

Espero que te haya gustado… En realidad el Mystrade me cuesta horrores. Lágrimas, sudor y sangre me costó este. Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, de verdad.

¡Feliz año Nuevo!.


End file.
